The Makings of a Fairytale
by MoneyMatchShip
Summary: Peyton talks in her sleep and now she has to fix the doubt set in Jake's mind from what she said. Takes place at the end of Season 3. Jeyton. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place after Peyton talks in her sleep. I don't own anything, even though I wish I did. Many of the lines in the beginning are taken straight from the show.

I woke up, feeling alone in the bed. I looked around till I found Jake by the door. "Jake, you okay?"

"You know you talk in your sleep?" he asked me, his face unreadable.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"I've been sitting awake wrestling with the feeling that you need to go back to Tree Hill. You shouldn't stay here…. You can't. "

Panic overtook me instantly. I didn't understand what had happened that would make him push me away like this. "Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

"You talk in your sleep, Peyton," Jake answered, as thought it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Okay, so what. I don't understand this. I mumble a few words in my sleep. I mean, is what I said really all that bad? Did I say I wanted to kill you or something?" I try to make a joke to relieve the tension… to make the whole situation go away.

"No. You said I love you."

"Okay, well normally that's a good thing," I responded, confused. Most guys would love to hear that the girl they love loves them, especially when it's in her sleep.

"You said I love you, Lucas." The look on his face spoke of his anguish.

Panic instantly overtook me. I could explain this. I could make this whole situation go away. Afterall, it was Jake I loved… I knew that with all my heart. "No, look Jake, I can explain that. It isn't like I love Lucas. You see, sometimes I relive the shooting in my sleep. And in the library when Luke rescued me, I kissed him and told him I loved him."

"You told Lucas that you loved him?" Jake asked, defiantly looking a little bit outraged and maybe even a little hurt.

"It was the school shooting, okay," I tried to explain. "And I was bleeding and I thought I was going to die. I didn't mean it like that. Jake, I love you." He had to understand that I was delusional at that moment when I told Lucas that I loved him. It didn't mean anything.

"I know that you do."

I was confused. His words said that he loved me, but his tone said that what had happened mattered. "Then why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"When you decided that you weren't going to go back to Tree Hill, do you remember what you told me?"

"Yeah."

"You said that you're father's not around. That Hailey has Nathan and Brooke has Lucas…"

I could see where he was going with this. He thought that I was only choosing him because I felt lonely. That he wasn't that important to me. He didn't realize that he was my everything.

"Okay, you know what, Hailey and Brooke are my best friends and they spend a lot of time with their boyfriends. That is all that I meant by that." I tried to explain. He had to know that truth. He had to see how much I loved him… not Lucas. That I missed him, not my friends.

"Let me ask you a question. What if Brooke didn't have Lucas?"

"No, Jake," I cried out. "I see where you're going with this, and even if Brooke didn't have Lucas, you would still be the one I would want to be with. After Brooke and Lucas broke up the first time, I wasn't with him. Every time Brooke talks to me and starts to feel insecure about her relationship with Lucas, I don't think that it's an opportunity to break them up. Because I have seen Brooke and Lucas together, Jake, and I know that they are meant to be together, Jake…"

"I don't want to be second best, Peyton," Jake said.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jake. I mean that when I go to bed at night, you're the last thought in my head. When my dad told me to follow my heart, you're the first person who popped into my head. When I think of all of the people in my life that I would want to share a special moment in my life with, you and Jenny are the people who I would want to be there. I love you, Jake, now and forever. What else, Jake? What else are you worried about?"

"Well you see, Peyton, you ask me to marry you after Jenny called you mama."

"Yeah." I shrug my shoulders, not really sure why this is a big deal. I mean it shows how much Jenny loves me… and how much I love Jenny.

"After you lost your mom again. I mean, your dads not around…"

I could see where he was going with this... the conclusion he was forming in his head. "You know what, don't…"

"You're alone, Peyton. I get it. It makes all the sense in the world that you would want a family."

When Jake said that, I just fell in love with him a little bit more. He might have had the wrong conclusion, but he cared enough about me to be worried about me.

"No, I want this family."

"Do you?"

"Yes, Jake, I want this family. I want you and me and Jenny to be a family. I love Jenny and I love you. And Jenny loves me… It's not about having a family, just for the sake of having a family. It is about having our family. It is about feeling what I have been feeling these last few days with you, for the rest of my life. It is about going back to when you and Jenny where staying at my house before you had to send Jenny away. Remember that? When Jenny would be there and we were there together. It is about that family, and the way that made us feel."

Jake just looked at me, his face still hesitant… unsure.

" I don't understand this because it seems that you're working really, really hard to push me away. So if you're not into me, just say so." I was scared that that is what this was all about; that Jake just wasn't that into me and that he was pushing me away the only way he knew how.

"No, that is not it. I love you, Peyton. Okay. I don't want to believe that there is another guy in your heart. But I think that there is," Jake finally responded.

"I think that you're afraid," I said, feeling terrified, myself.

"Yeah, you know what, I am afraid. It hurt like hell the last time I lost you and I don't want to do that again."

"Then don't," I said, not understanding how he could say that he didn't want to lose me, but push me away at the same time.

"Look. Marriages fall apart all of the time. Because people, they get caught up with the romance and they're not honest with themselves. Well, I have to be twice as honest. Once for me and once for Jenny."

"I understand that, Jake, but I don't believe that this is what that is."

"Here's what I want you to do, Peyton. I want you to go into the bedroom and think. I want you to search your heart and if you think that Lucas is in there, then I will understand, and I won't hate you for needing to go home and follow your heart. But if you search it, and I'm there, then we can move forward."

"I don't need time to think about it Jake…"

"Please, Peyton. If you love me like you claim you do, then do this for me. Go in there for the next three hours and don't talk to me, just think. Think about marriage, think about Jenny. If you don't think that this is a marriage that could last forever, then we can't get married, because we can't do that to Jenny. So please, Peyton, go search your heart and I will check in with you in a few hours."

"What will you do, Jake?"

"I will search mine." I nodded absentmindedly. "Where's your head at, Peyton?"

"Well, when I went to bed tonight I was living a fairytale and when I woke up, it's a nightmare."

"No, it's still a fairytale. Don't give up on that. But look inside your heart. Ask yourself, is Lucas still there. And if not, I'll be here."

I walked into the bedroom and quietly closed the door. I understood where he was coming from. I had to think about Jenny to. If I wanted to be a Mom, I would need to start putting Jenny before me. He was right, it wouldn't be fair to hurt Jenny if this wasn't forever.

I sat down on the bed and looked around the room. On the wall there was a picture of the three of us. I went over to it, and smiled as I remembered the day it was taken. It felt right, when it was the three of us… but that wasn't what this was about…

It all came back to Lucas. Did I love Lucas? I closed my eyes and tried to picture my life without him. Lucas was the one I called when I was in trouble. But if I stayed in Savanna, he wouldn't be here… but Jake would be. Jake would be able to bail me out of any problem I had. Lucas was just a stand in Jake… really that is what it boiled down to. I didn't need him in my life. I couldn't cut him totally out, but I only needed him as a friend.

I sat on the bed for the next three hours, playing devil's advocate with myself. Trying to give myself a reason to go back to Tree Hill, just so I could be completely honest with myself… not just for Jake, but for Jenny as well. But for every reason to go back, there was another to stay. Because I really did believe that true love was enough… And with Jake, I had true love.

Three hours later, Jake knocked on the door and came into the room. He sat down on the bed next to me. "Are you ready to talk, Peyton, or do you need some more time to think?"

"I have thought about it, Jake. I looked at it from every angle, but I always came back to the same conclusion… I love you, Jake. And I want to marry you." I looked at him hesitatingly, "What are your thoughts, Jake? Because if you don't love me as much as I love you… I do need to leave, for Jenny."

"I could hold you in my arms for all of eternity, Peyton, and it still wouldn't be long enough." He pulled me to him as I burst into tears. "It's okay, my love, it will all be okay."

"I love you, Jake. So much…"

"I love you too, Peyton. Let's rest for a little bit longer, before Jenny wakes up. After that, we need to call your dad…"

"Yeah. Jake, I want to get married right away. I just want it to be you, me, and Jenny."

"Whatever you want, Peyton."

We were quiet for a little bit longer. "I need to go back to Tree Hill…"

"What?" Jake asked, his voice conveyed a little bit of hurt.

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean, Nathan and Hailey are getting married in a few days and I am a bridesmaid. Plus I need to pack my things and drive down here."

"Do you need me to come down with you? I am sure I could talk to my boss…"

"No, it's not worth the risk. We have to think about Jenny… and winning custody. I will be back in a week and we can get married then."

"I love you, Peyton."

"I love you, too, Jake."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Love it? Hate it? This can stand alone, but I will probably be adding more… Peyton's new life in Savanna and all of that.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I was surprised by the amount of reviews I received!!! I mean, five isn't huge, but I pretty much figured that everyone else had jumped ship and all of that. I mean Jake hasn't been on the show in three years. I only just started watching OTH this year (haven't seen current episodes) but I have to force myself to watch S4 and onward. I hate Peyton when she isn't with Jake!!! I hate her for what she and Luke did to Brooke… twice! Anyway, thanks everyone. Oh, and I don't own OTH!

Chapter Two:

A couple hours later, the restless cries of Jenny woke Jake and me up. I threw my messy hair into a ponytail while Jake went o let Jenny out of her crib. I stumbled into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Jake walked into the kitchen with Jenny just as the toast was finished. I quickly set the table while Jake found some breakfast for Jenny. "Morning, baby," I said softly, as I kissed Jenny on the head.

"Mama," she called, lifting her arms up to be held. I lifted her up, hugging her to me, before putting her in her highchair so she could eat. Jake and I joined her at the table a couple of minutes later.

"Ready to call your dad?" Jake asked. "We have about three hours before you need to be at the airport."

"Yeah, we should do that first."

"Hey, if you don't want to do this still, I'll understand," Jake said, hesitantly.

"No, I'm just not sure how he will take it, that's all."

"What if he says no?"

"Well, I turn 18 next month, and after that, I can do whatever I want… so, I guess if he says no, we just wait it out another month and then continue as planned."

"We could wait till you graduate. I mean, you only have another six months till graduation…"

"No, Jake, I don't want to miss you like I have been. I don't want to spend any more time without you. You and Jenny are my family now, and that is all that really matters. I thought I would die without you these past months, and now, I just want to be with you."

Jake took my hand in his. "I missed you too, Peyton."

We finished breakfast in silence, each wrapped up in our own thoughts. As soon as we finished eating, I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my phonebook till I found my dad's number. He answered on the third ring. "Hey, Peyton, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is good. How is your trip going?"

"It is good. I'm sorry this had to be such a long one. I know I'll be missing your birthday, but I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, so Dad, I actually wanted to talk to you about something…" I said, looking at Jake.

"What's up?"

"Remember when you told me to follow my heart? Well, I did, and, well, I ended up in Savannah… with Jake… and I love him, Daddy. And we want to get married…" Jake grasped my hand.

"What? Peyton, you're only seventeen…"

"Daddy, I love him, more than anything. He is my everything and I am going to marry him. Please, daddy…"

"And when do you want this wedding to happen?"

"In a week, actually…"

"A week? Peyton, you have to finish school! You can't just up and move to Savannah!"

"Well, I was thinking I could get my G.E.D. and eventually go to the Savannah School of Art and Design… it's a really good school, Daddy."

"Why now, Peyton? Isn't this too soon? Why can't you just date for a while… finish school and see if this is really what you want with your life?"

"Daddy, ever since Jake left the first time with Jenny, my heart has ached for him… He is the half that makes me whole and without him, I'm not really living. I could go back to Tree Hill and finish school and hang out with my friends, but without Jake and Jenny, it won't mean anything. I love him, more then I love anything. I know that this is what I am supposed to be doing with my life. I know that he is the one that I am supposed to be with. He the love of my life, and for me, that is enough."

Dad let out a resigned sigh before he finally said, "Let me talk to him."

"Okay," I responded. I held out the phone to Jake. "He wants to talk to you."

I took Jenny from him and held her close to me, listening to one side of a conversation. "I will, sir… Yes, I love her with all of my heart… I will… Yes, I know… Thank you, sir."

Jake handed me back the phone. "Daddy?"

"I will be in Savannah in a week and a half and the wedding will be then. Just take this time, Peyton, to make sure that this is what you want… that this is the right thing. There is nothing wrong with backing out if it doesn't feel right… of waiting for a later time in your life…"

"I love him, Daddy!"

He sighed, "I know. I will see you in a week."

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said, before hanging up the phone. I hugged Jenny, kissing her cheeks, excited that I would get to be her Mama. I looked at Jake, happy tears in my eyes. "He said yes!!! We can be married! I love you, Jake!"

"I love you, too, Peyton!"

~*~*~

Two hours later, Jake and I stood at the departure gate at the airport. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Peyton," Jake said, holding me tightly to him.

"I don't want to leave…"

"You'll be back in five days… We'll be fine."

"I know, but I miss you already…"

"Me too."

I pulled away reluctantly. "I have to go." I reached up and kissed him, wanting this moment to last for a lifetime.

"In thirteen days, we'll be together forever," Jake muttered. "Five days apart is nothing…"

A tear trickled down my cheek. "Call me later tonight, when you get off work…"

"I will. I promise."

"I love you!"

"I love you, too."

~*~*~

Brooke was there to pick me up at the airport. She had always been the best of friends, and it hurt a little bit to know that I wouldn't be seeing her that often from now own. My life was in Savannah now, but I sure would miss Brooke.

"Hey, buddy," she said, pulling me to her in a hug. "How was Chicago?"

"I didn't go to Chicago. Brooke, we need to talk…"

"Okay, well we have to go try on our bridesmaid dresses, so we can talk on the drive over. The wedding is in three days and there is so much left to do!"

"Yeah…"

We walked out the to the car, Brooke rambling on about everything to do with the wedding. When we got in the car she finally asked the question I had been waiting for. "So, P. Sawyer, if you didn't go to Chicago, where did you go?"

"I went to Savannah, to see Jake…"

"Oh Peyton, that is so great! I am so happy for you! Wait, this is a good thing, right?"

"Brooke, I'm moving to Savannah… Jake and I are going to get married!"

"Wait, what? When?"

I took a quick glance at her face before replying, "Next week…"

"What? But you have to graduate with me! We have to go to prom together! Jake can wait another six months, can't he?"

"I love him, Brooke…"

"But… I don't understand. Are you… are you pregnant? Wait, but Jakes been gone for six months…"

"Brooke, I'm not pregnant! But I've been miserable without him. I don't want to be sad anymore. You have Lucas, and Haley… you don't need sticking around…"

"No one could ever replace you in my life, Peyton. You're my best friend… But, I guess I understand. It hasn't been easy for you and Jake; with Nikki trying to steal Jenny all the time and everything… I just wish that this wasn't happening so fast, you know?"

"I know. You're my best friend too, Brooke and I am going to miss you like crazy!"

"So, you haven't given me very much time to plan your wedding. I finish with Haley's and then I will have to jump right into yours. What is the exact date? You're getting married in Tree Hill, right?"

"No, Brooke. We're getting married in Savannah. It is just going to be Jake, Jenny, my Dad, and me…"

"You can't be serious! I have to be at my best friend's wedding. Everyone will want to be there. All of your friends and everybody!"

"We can't, Brooke. Jake is trying to win custody of Jenny, so he can't take off time. And we can't afford a big wedding or anything. I mean, we have bills and child support for Jenny. I have to start looking for a job… It's just not possible…"

"Oh, P. Sawyer, you've given up so much for your man…"

"I love him, Brooke. And I love Jenny!"

"Well, we will have a lot to do in the meantime. You leave in a week. We will have to have a huge engagement party! I'll take care of everything."

"You don't have to do that, Brooke. You already have enough to do with Haley and Nathan's renewals. I don't need anything. Maybe just some help packing up."

"I'm going to miss you, Peyton. You've always been there for me!"

It's a good thing she doesn't know that I kissed Lucas in the library, I thought to myself. Otherwise she might not think me such a great friend…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do I dare do it? Do I let Brooke in on the secret that Lucas and Peyton kissed? Maybe yes, maybe no… What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone for their kind support and reviews. I don't own anything from One Tree Hill, because if I did, Jake and Peyton would be together, and Nikki would have never come back in the first place!

Chapter Three:

"I don't understand, Peyton," Lucas said. "It this is real love, it can wait a few months! And when did you start seeing Jagielski again?"

"It's none of your business, Luke. I'm telling you that I love him and that we're getting married. That's all you need to know." I knew I was coming off harsh, but Lucas was a stumbling block in my relationship with Jake and so he needed to be kept at arm's length... especially considering my fight with Jake this morning.

"Is this because I'm with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"No, Luke, this has nothing to do with that. I love Jake!" I told him. Honestly, the boy thinks that the whole world revolves around him. "But speaking of Brooke, we need to tell her what happened in the library."

"What? We don't need to tell her that. You know how insecure she gets when stuff like this happens. I mean, you thought you were going to die. It didn't mean anything. Telling Brooke will accomplish nothing!"

"We have to be honest with her, Luke. If she finds out any other way, she will be crushed. She will never forgive us. Besides, if we don't tell her now, she will read more into it, and she will start wondering why we didn't tell her sooner and then she will think that it did mean something. We have to tell her before the whole situation gets out of control!"

"That's easy for you to say; you're marrying Jagielski and moving to Georgia. How do you think he would feel if he found out about it?"

"Actually, he did. I was reliving the shooting in my sleep and unfortunately he heard me say that I loved you when I thought that I was dying. It almost cost me him, Luke. What if Brooke found out like that? Is it worth the risk?"

"I just don't want to hurt her, Peyton. I love her, but I feel like she has been waiting for something like this so she could have an excuse to push me away."

"We hurt her really badly last time. Even though it didn't mean anything, she needs to know. If we explain it right, she will understand."

~*~*~

"Brooke, we need to talk to you," Lucas said hesitantly.

"Hey, boyfriend! Did Peyton tell you the news? Isn't that so exciting? We have so much to do and so little time to do it in."

"Brooke, this is important," I said, cutting her off, before she got too worked up and excited. I hated being the reason to bring my friend out of her high, but I knew how important this was. "Brooke, do you remember the school shooting? How Lucas came and saved me in the library?"

"Yeah, of course, P. Sawyer. I was really scared that I was going to lose you for a while there."

"Brooke, when we were in the library, something happened. I was bleeding out and delusional, and... I kissed Lucas and told him I loved him..."

"You what?" Brooke asked, looking very agitated.

"It didn't mean anything, Brooke. I thought that I was going to die, and I didn't want to be alone in my final moments..."

"But that was it, right? You just kissed him. Nothing else happened?"

"I swear, nothing else happened. And I only love him as a friend. I would never hurt you like I did last time..."

"Have you told Jake this? Why are you telling me now?"

"Yeah, Jake kind of found out when I was reliving it in a nightmare... We're telling you because I wanted to be honest with you, Brooke. I didn't want you to find out like Jake did. It didn't mean anything at all."

"Call him," she said simply.

"What? Call who?" I was confused as to who she would want to talk to. She had Jake had never been the best of friends and I didn't see what talking to him about this would accomplish.

"I want to talk to Jake, Peyton. Please call him for me."

I pulled out my cell and did as she wished. Jake answered on the third ring. "Hey, baby, is everything going alright?" I heard him ask.

"Hey, yeah, everything is going fine. Umm, Brooke wants to talk to you about something..."

"Okay..."

Brooke took the phone from me and got up and went into another room, closing the door behind her. "Well, that went better than I expected," Lucas said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What do you think she want to talk to him about?"

"I don't know... to probably hear his opinion."

~*~*~

(Brooke's POV)

I couldn't believe that this was happening again... The last time this had happened, I had been crushed, and I knew that I loved Lucas more this time then I did last time. I had to know if this was really over. JAKE! Peyton was still marrying Jake, and if he knows about this, then he must know that it is over, right? I have to talk to him and have him confirm that it is really over. I can't let my heart get broken like last time. "I want to talk to Jake, Peyton. Please call him from me."

I watched as Peyton pulled out her cell phone and called Jake. She exchanged a few words with him before giving the phone over to me. I left the room, not wanting either of them to see who vulnerable this situation made me feel.

"Hi, Jake, this is Brooke."

"Yeah, I know, Brooke. What can I do for you?"

"Peyton and Luke just told me about the kiss and that she said 'I love you' in the library during the school shooting and I have to know, do you think that it is really over between them?"

I heard Jake sigh on the other end of the line. "Yeah, Brooke, I really do believe that it is over."

"How can you know that? What makes you think that, Jake?"

"Because I made her think about Jenny while she was thinking about it, and while Peyton might lie to herself when it is only about me and her, when it involves Jenny, I know that she is honest with herself. She told me that Lucas wasn't in her heart anymore and that she loves me, and I have to believe that, Brooke."

"I'm scared, Jake. The last time this happened, it hurt me really badly. What if you're wrong?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Brooke. I am scared too. The last time I lost Peyton, I thought that I would die. But I love her, and I have to believe that she love me too. I have to believe that I really am the only one in her heart, and that she loves Jenny enough to be totally honest with herself. I think that you need to open up your heart a little more, Brooke, and trust that Lucas really does love you. It might end up hurting in the end, but on the other hand, it might end up being the best thing that ever happened to you. You have to trust that your best friend really is telling you the truth and that she just wanted to be honest with you."

I sighed, thinking about his words. Jake really was a great guy... perfect for Peyton. I knew that he would always be there for her, no matter what. Would Lucas be there for me, no matter what? Would Luke ever be able to rescue me, like he rescued Peyton? Maybe Jake was right, and I just had to open up my heart a little bit and let myself be okay with being hurt if that mean that in the end, it would all be worth it. "Thank you, Jake. You're a really smart guy. Peyton is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her... Just follow your heart, Brooke and follow where it leads."

"Okay. See you later, Jake. I'll take care of your girl while she is down here... show her all that she will be missing."

"Thanks, Brooke. Just return her in one piece, please."

I hung up the phone, thinking about what Jake said. I felt like I really loved Lucas, so maybe that was enough. Maybe this was the time to stop listening to everything screaming at me that I would get hurt again, and it was time to take a chance on love.

I went back into the room and solemnly handed the phone back to Peyton. I took a deep breath before I finally knew what I was going to do. "I forgive you," I said quietly.

"Oh, Brooke," Peyton said, jumping up and hugging me, "I never meant to hurt you."

I smiled weakly at her. "I know you didn't, P. Sawyer. I just… I need to talk to my boyfriend right now."

She looked at me timidly before nodding her head. "But, we're still good, right?"

I forced a smile before nodding, "Of course. I will see you tonight at the reception."

After Peyton left I turned to look at Luke, "Brooke, I swear it didn't mean anything. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"When you were gone, with your mom. You never called me. I really needed you and you didn't call me once."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I just needed to get away from everything, to clear my head and deal with HCM and Keith's death and everything."

"Sometimes, I feel like I am desperately hanging on to you, trying to keep us both afloat, because… I need you, Luke. But I never feel like you need me back."

"Brooke, I need you ever day. I know I don't show it well, but I do need you. You're the reason I get up in the morning. You're the one whose smile brightens my darkest days… I love you, Brooke Davis."

I knew that he was trying. And I knew that if we were going to take our relationship anywhere, I would have to listen to Jake's advice and open up my heart. "We go days without having a meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you so much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it, I stopped missing you… I want to miss you again, Luke. I want to have back what we used to have."

"We can have it back, Brooke. I promise, I will call you three times a day every day. We will talk about anything and everything. I will be there so much that you won't miss me, because I won't be gone enough for you to miss me. Please, Brooke, I will do anything, just don't give up on us. I love you so much!"

"Luke, my heart was so hurt after the last time, that I have been scared to open up my heart again, but when I was talking to Jake, he told me something important. He said that I need to open up my heart to you, Luke, and to allow myself that while I might get hurt again; I might also discover that you're the best part of my life… So, I'm going to do that, Luke. Please, don't hurt it again." I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks. I was scared out of my mind, but I knew that I loved Lucas Scott.

"Oh, pretty girl, don't cry," Lucas said, pulling me into his arms. "I promise that I won't let anything hurt you. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis."

I smiled as he held me… it felt good to be loved.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next up is the reception and Naley renewals. Peyton will only be in Tree Hill sans Jake for another chapter or two, depending on if I decide to make certain things happen or not. Please R & R. Your reviews really do inspire me!


End file.
